Don't want you waisting gas
by ADHDQueen123
Summary: He had been an asshole. She didn't expect anything less, though this was Bellamy Blake after all.


"Yeah, princess. You really seem like you have it together. How do you even support the two of you? You obviously don't make much." Clarke was slapping his face before she even knew what was happening. Completely ignoring the fact that their six year old daughter was in the next room, Clarke yelled.  
"No! You are NOT aloud to judge my life when YOU are the one who left it!" She was seething, and wouldn't be surprised if her face was a tomato. "I have no one! Not my parents, and certainly not you! The only person who has stuck around is Octavia, and I haven't seen her in a year. I have had to raise Charlotte, ALONE, with almost nothing, and why?! Because you, Bellamy Blake, are a damn coward! You asked why I wouldn't let you meet Charlotte? Because, she's MY daughter. The only thing you did was help make her." In the midst if her rant, Clarke had started crying, hot, livid tears pouring down her face. And Bellamy wouldn't admit it, but this hurt him. It hurt him like hell. This woman in front of him, he loved her more than anything. He would have done anything for her... Except, apparently, raise a kid. The thought had scared him to death, so he left. He never had a good father, so he didn't know how to be one. He thought he was procreating her. He didn't even mean to visit Clarke, he had just been passing through when Octavia called him, saying something along the lines of, "Clarke is gonna get evicted and Charlotte is going to be taken away." When he saw her, the first thing she told him was to go to hell, causing him to lose his temper. All he wanted to do was help, but she didn't want it. Honestly, Bellamy didn't blame her. "Clarke... Please, just let me meet her. That's al I'm asking. I-"  
"Look, I don't want you here, and I don't want you near my kid." He was at the door, throwing his coat at him."Just do what you do best and leave." He stood there, looking at her in shock. Everything was silent.  
That is, until a small, sleepy voice broke in.  
"Mommy?" Clarke's eyes went wide and she turned her head towards the short hall behind her, her gaze landing on a mop of messy brown curls. "Charlotte. Sweety, why are you awake?" Abandoning the man who had left her, Clarke scooped up her daughter, who immediately latched herself to her mother. "I heard you being loud." Charlotte's electric blue eyes landed on Bellamy, and suddenly she was wide awake. "Mommy! It's the man! From your picture!" Bellamy, who had been all too stunned at the child that looked so much like him, looked up at Clarke, then back at Charlotte. "You said daddy was gone!" There was no way Clarke could cover that up. She turned to fully face Bellamy with the all too curious child on her hip. "I thought he was, kiddo." She then looked between the two curly-haired people that drove her crazy, and Bellamy saw her anger dissolving into a forced smile. Her eyes finally stopped on Bellamy, but she spoke to Charlotte. "But, he's here. Do you want to meet him?" The smile that covered the six year olds face could have lit up the entire city of Chicago. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Clarke let out a pained chuckle, and slowly set her daughter to the ground, and watched as Bellamy lowered to where he was on his knees. Within seconds, Charlotte was bounding towards him, her tiny arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Bellamy couldn't breath. This child- his child- was wonderful, and amazing, and her loved her, even if he had left her. He never wanted to leave her again.  
His arms encircled her, and he lifted her up, laughing through the tears. Clarke could only stare. Since she was born, the only people that Charlotte would allow to hold her were Octavia and Clarke. No one else. Sure, she was an extremely social child, and she loved people, but her mother and Aunt were her greatest comfort. "Daddy, are you gonna stay?" This broke Clarke out of her trance, but before she could open her mouth, Bellamy beat her to it. "I don't think so, princess. I think mommy likes you all to herself." Charlotte shook her head adamantly, her curls flying everywhere. "No, you have to stay! Mommy can share, right mommy?" Clarke was torn. Her child deserved to know her father, but what if Bellamy left again? She refused to let her daughter go through that. "I don't know sweetheart..." Clarke looked to Charlotte, and saw that her eyes had doubled in size. The puppy dog face, Clarke's greatest weakness. "Tell you what, you go back to your room, while me and... Daddy, talk, then I'll come get you, okay?" Charlotte contemplated her options, then nodded, giving Bellamy one last hug before running back to her purple room. Clarke sighed, and collapsed on her old, beaten down sofa. Bellamy slowly sat down in the matching chair opposite her, leaning forward. "Clarke... I'm sorry. For everything. I thought that me leaving, I thought I was protecting you. My dad... Well, in short, he was a dick. I was terrified that I would mess up and become him. Leaving you? It was the single hardest decision of my life." By now, They were both crying silent tears, and they both refused to lose eye contact with the other. Bellamy got out of the chair am leaned in front of Clarke, his hands tentatively resting on her face. "I know that I screwed up, and I'm never going to be able to fix that, but I want to try. Please Clarke, I'm begging. Let me try. Let me be her dad." Clarke was silent. She had been devastated the months after Charlotte was born. She was alone, raising a child without the one person she wanted to raise it with. "Bell.." Her voice broke from the sobs trying to take over her body, but she refused to let them. "Bellamy, I can't just forget everything. You hurt me." She looked towards Charlotte's room, gently pushing Bellamy's hand off her face. She sighed, wiped her eyes, and stood up, moving away from Bellamy. "Char, come out here kiddo." The brunette was in front of her mother in an instant, her eyes wide in anticipation. Clarke bent down to be level with her daughter, a small smile passing her lips. "Can daddy stay? Please?" The young girl was terrible at being patient, and even more so at holding in her excitement (curiosity). "Well, we don't have that much room here for daddy, but I'm sure if you asked super nicely, he would come over tomorrow for lunch." Clarke doesn't think she's ever seen Charlotte smile that wide, or squeal that loudly. She's in Bellamy's arms again, but his eyes never leave Clarke's. "Thank you." He whispers, and laughs when Charlotte asks him if he will come over for lunch the next day.  
He does, and the day after.  
In fact, after about seven months of lunch, Clarke just let's him stay. "Because that way you don't have to waist gas to get here."

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this. I know i loved writing it for you all. **

**(Just a heads up, a lot of these I posted on tumblr, so in case you see them, i didn't steal them. )**

** -Rory-**


End file.
